Instant Noodles
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: Even Ui Hirasawa has lazy mornings. Not many, mind you, but she has them. Of course, it's much easier to be lazy when you've spent all night being naughty...(A suggestive yuri one-shot.)


Ui walked into the kitchen, still half asleep. She stretched her arms out above her head and yawned in an attempt to rid herself of the unusual sense of sleepiness. Looking at the clock she saw it was just gone half nine in the morning.

"I guess I'd better see if sis is up yet." Picking up her mobile from the counter she had left it on last night, she wrote out a text to Yui, who was currently on a school trip to Kyoto. "Hey sis, make sure you get up on time, and make sure to have a good time today!" It was earnest, if a little short. Ui didn't feel up to much else.

Breakfast.

The thought hit Ui as her stomach grumbled at her. There was a little pang of loneliness in her heart as she remembered she wouldn't be making breakfast for her sister this morning. Still, she needed something to take upstairs with her. Searching through the cupboards, Ui looked at all the available ingredients and thought over how they could be put to use in some sort of meal, the kind she would normally make for herself and her sister.

Too much work.

Instead, Ui grabbed a pot of instant ramen and began heating some water. As she waited for the water to boil, she began to regret not putting on socks or slippers, with her feet starting to feel the infamous chill of tiled flooring in the morning. Besides her bare feet she wore a pink t-shirt with a cartoon bunny head on it, alongside some black pajama leggings. Not the greatest fashion statement she had ever made, but it was better that wandering the house as she had woken; that being stark naked.

With the water boiled and poured into the ramen cup, Ui was again left to stand around. More time for the cold morning air to seep under her PJs and remind her of the folly of forgoing underwear. Normally, Ui considered walking about the house sans underwear was all but a cardinal sin, but after last night…

A shiver ran down her spine, this time not from the cold. She rubbed her thighs together. There was a distinctive sticky feeling between her legs. Although the sensation certainly conjured pleasant images in Ui's mind, she made a mental note to bathe as soon as possible.

With the ramen finally ready, Ui took it and made her way upstairs. Walking into her bedroom and setting the cup on the desk, she then made to open the curtains and brighten up the place. A distinctive groan sounded from the bed. Ui giggled.

"Jun-chan! Azusa-chan! It's time to get up!" She said sweetly, but forcefully.

"Five...ten more minutes…" Jun murmured from under the duvet.

"No school today…" Azusa added drowsily from the top of the bed.

"Time to get up!" Ui repeated just as sweetly and even more forcefully. She yanked the duvet off, exposing her friends to the air.

"Gah!" Jun cried.

"I-it's freezing!" Azusa astutely pointed out. The cold was made only worse by lack of any clothing on either girl.

"I made some ramen for us to share." Ui smiled down at her friends. Azusa and Jun looked up at Ui, teeth chattering, handing rubbing theirs arms and knees brought up to their chest. "Maybe...we should share it under the duvet…" Ui thought sheepishly.

"Y-y-you don't s-say!" Jun snarked as best she could given the situation. Grabbing the duvet and the ramen, Ui leaned against the wall, her nude friends either side of her.

"One cup?" Jun pointed out.

"For three of us?" Azusa asked.

"I thought it might be cute if we shared it." Ui offered. Azusa and Jun both cocked an eyebrow.

"I dunno; ramen just feels like kind of a step down from a threesome." Jun shrugged.

"Do you need to be so...vulgar, Jun-chan?" Azusa asked.

"Me? You were the one screaming the loudest!" Jun laughed.

"Huh?! W-well that was only because you both ganged up on me!" Azusa attempted to hide her blush. "B-both holes…"

"Jun-chan likes eating ass!" Ui said happily as she slurped down some noodles. Jun leveled a glare at Ui.

"Coming from the girl who wouldn't stop squirting everywhere!" Ui grinned widely.

"I thought the bed felt kinda wet on this side." Azusa added with a slight grimace.

Ui used her chopsticks to feed both girls and herself until the cup was empty.

"Wow...I could really use some more." Jun pouted.

"Do you think about anything besides food?" Azusa asked pointedly.

"A few things…" Jun said wryly as she looked down at Azusa's small breasts.

"I'll make a proper breakfast later!" Ui announced.

"Later? Why not now!" Jun's impatience got the better of her.

"I was thinking we could go again!" Ui suggested happily. Azusa and Jun exchanged glances.

"I'm game." Azusa agreed.

"Me too, let's go!" Jun said excitedly.

All three girls disappeared under the duvet, Ui's PJ's quickly discarded on the floor, alongside the empty cardboard cup.

* * *

"I can't believe we did it in a hotel." Mio said ashamedly.

"Happens all the time; I'm sure they don't care!" Ritsu waved off her friends worries.

"I thought it was fun when me and Ui did it together, but the four of us was even better!" Yui threw her arms up in the air. The girls were all still laying in their futons, having just woken up.

"I can't believe...we did it in a hotel." Mio repeated.

"Just pretend it's a love hotel!" Ritsu offered.

"That's not the same!" Mio yelled back.

At that moment, Yui's phone received a text, ringing loudly nearby. Yui picked it up and flipped it open. "Oh, it's Ui!"

"What'd she say?" Ritsu asked.

"Just to have a good day." Yui closed her phone again.

"That was sweet of her." Mugi said wistfully. Everyone was silent in agreement.

Suddenly, Yui's stomach rumbled loudly. She laughed sheepishly.

"Man, I could really go for some breakfast too!" Ritsu said, crossing her arms behind her head as a pillow.

"Oh, that reminds me of something I brought just for this trip!" Mugi said excitedly, leaping up from her futon and rummaging through her bags.

"Last night...I can't believe...we did it in a hotel!" Mio repeated once again.

"Would you stop that Mio!" Ritsu yelled.

"Aha!" Mugi cried out. She stood up holding a cardboard cup with a film lid. "Would anyone like some instant ramen!"

* * *

A/N: So this was inspired, surprisingly, by a cup of instant noodles I had. Go figure. Also, I made every sentence after Azusa speaks begin with an alliterative. Stuff like that sort of helps me write, I think.

Anyway, I really should be trying to work on Double Digits. Or Sister Wars. Or any of my others stories that I've left for far too long. But inspiration only strikes when it wishes so you got this instead.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
